In Heat
by xOXLadyNightXOx
Summary: A hot summer's day with a hot encounter to match. HermionexSirius AU: No one dies RATED: MA or NC-17


In Heat

"Hey Hermione!" cried the boys from overhead. Hermione looked up from her blanket, shielding her eyes from the blazing sun to wave at her favourite quidditch players. It was one of those hot days in August when staying inside simply was not possible so the weather found herself, Harry, the Weasley boys, Ginny, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and little Teddy congregated in the paddock near the Burrow. The men and Ginny had taken to play while Tonks cheered with Teddy in her lap. Hermione of course brought a book but, and she was only slightly ashamed to admit it, she didn't really need it for reading but to help hide her new favourite pastime. What was that pastime? One only had to look up at the beater in faded low slung jeans, with no shirt, his shaggy hair flying around his face as he rode the wind like a bird. That's right, she loved staring at Sirius Black. More than that, she loved fantasizing about him, dreaming about him, plain and simple she loved him. However fluffy romantic scenes were the last thing on her mind as she watched him hit a bludger imagining his hand smacking her arse while he took her from behind…mmm…maybe she would be bent over his bed after he'd caught her sneaking his room. What if there was a blindfold involved…

"Hermione," a voice wrenched her mind back to reality. It was Sirius. She noticed his eyes travelling over her and couldn't help but preen a little, "I called your name three times. What were you thinking about?"

_Just imagining you fucking me senseless_, Hermione thought wryly. She plastered on smile with an innocent, "Nothing."

"Sureeeeee," Sirius rolled his eyes. "Are you okay? You look a little peaked."

_You're delicious and I'm starving_, Hermione shook her head, "I'm fine."

Sirius sat down beside her, "Alright then but I need some rest, I'm really hot."

_In more ways than one,_ Hermione shrugged, she lay back allowing the sun to warm her skin, "I think it feels good. I love the heat."

"I can see that," Sirius drawled.

"Down boy," she joked. _Although I wouldn't mind if you pounced on me either._

"What if I don't want to?"

"What?"

"I said what if I don't want to?"

"Is that an offer Mr. Black?"

"Only if you want it to be," Her head snapped towards the animagus who was leaning back casually on one elbow. He stared at her intently, he was serious. Hermione reached up to lightly grasp the side of his neck and gently pulled him down to her. Their faces inched closer; she could feel his breath, so close, just a little bit more –

"Sirius!" The man in question cursed and looked over to his best friend sitting some distance away with his wife and child waving him over. For a brief second it looked like Sirius was considering Marauder-mutiny.

Hermione giggled, "Go on, I'll be here when you get back. We can pick up back where we left off."

Sirius growled, "I'm holding you to that witch." She watched as he got up and strode over to his cousin and her husband. The twitching on both of their mouths told her they knew exactly what they had interrupted. She could hear Sirius say, "Yes Remus?"

"Just wanted to see if you're hungry?" Tonks asked pointing to plate of sandwiches. "Remus said you looked like you wanted to eat something." Mooney coughed into his hand unable to stop smiling. Hermione tried to smother her laughter.

Sirius replied, "He was right dear cousin but sandwiches weren't exactly what I had in mind." Hermione blushed at the images that sentence alone conjured, his head between her thighs, attacking her core ravenously, bites on her neck and breasts.

"We know," the couple said in unison cracking up making Hermione blush harder.

Sirius huffed, "Well if that is all, I'll go enjoy my sun-roasted Gryffindor princess in peace." _Yes please make a meal out of me, I'm all yours._

"Sirius wait!" Remus scrambled to his feet.

"What now?" Sirius whined. Hermione felt the same impatience.

Remus clapped his shoulder, "Mate, I think this is one meal you should take inside. Wouldn't want to give the boys lessons in something other than Quidditch would you?" Oh shit, she forgot about the boys. She chanced a glance at the opposite wall of the paddock where they stood grinning at her.

"Well Fred was asking about…" Hermione's eyes went wide.

"Sirius Orion Black!" _Thank you Remus!_

"Kidding! You're right, I forgot about them. I'll take care of it." _As long as you take care of me too. _Sirius turned to walk back to where Hermione lay sprawled out. He collapsed back on to the ground and smiled at her, "So about picking up where we left off…"

"We should go inside first?" Hermione jumped to her feet and dusted off her clothes.

"You were listening," Sirius got back up, bringing the blanket with them.

"Yep," Hermione said unrepentantly, "Shall we?"

"Let's," they walked back to the Burrow with only a couple of catcalls from the twins and a surprising whistle from Harry. Hermione couldn't believe this was happening, it was real, not a daydream, butterflies fluttered her stomach as she entered the kitchen, completely alone with her marauder. The way he eyed her down made her flush nervously.

"I could use some water," Hermione ducked her head and practically ran to sink to fill a glass. But the cool liquid stood no chance against Sirius, who came up behind her to grasp her waist and nuzzle her neck. She shivered at the small current of air that passed over her skin while he breathed in her scent. He slowly moved upward, just breathing her in, pausing once to nip and lick her ear. Then he pushed her hair aside to follow her hairline, Hermione reached up to hold his head, he groaned a little and abruptly hauled flush against him. She could feel his hardness against her arse and pushed back on it, wiggling a little. Sirius bit her neck in response while snaking one hand up her shirt and the other down into her pants.

"No underclothes Hermione? You're just begging me to take you right here, aren't you?" He pulled and twisted her nipple at the same time his fingers found her clit causing her to buck and gasp. She widened her stance allowing his fingers to probe further, dipping into her cunt, and then dragging them back up to her clit. He did it over and over again until she wanted to cry in frustration and need. He placed tiny kisses by her jaw. He growled, "Mmmm so wet…so hot…and it's all mine."

"Please Sirius," Hermione whimpered, "I need you." Before she could think, he spun her around and devoured her mouth like a man starved. His tongue plundered her mouth viciously making her knees go weak. She wanted to sink to the floor and take him with her but he swept her up and locked her legs behind him. Her core came into direct contact with his hard-on and she moaned and began to grind on it mindlessly. Her sole focus - those shots of pleasure emanating from every rub.

"Hermione," Sirius said almost reverently, "slow down sweetheart, I can't hold back much longer." Hermione looked directly him in the eye while she rolled her hips against him.

"I don't want to slow down and I don't want you holding back," Hermione fisted his hair and he tightened his grip on her. "Please," she whispered, "please, I have dreamt of this, made myself come thinking about you, I need you, all of you!"

"Gods Hermione," Sirius breathed in raggedly, "Come for me now." He pushed into her and she cried out. Something inside of her broke and she came apart, keening in ecstasy. Sirius looked at her in wonder for moment before quickly carrying her up the stairs to the room she shared with Ginny. Slamming the door, he almost literally tore her clothes off and urged her onto her bed. But when she reached for his pants he stopped her, "Get rid of those and there'll be nothing stopping me from tearing into you and I want to do something first." He didn't wait for her answer, he just made her lie back on the pillows and spread her legs. He swiped his tongue across her sensitive centre causing her back to arch. Her leg jerked and he wended his arms under and over her thighs to hold them still as he attacked her cunt mercilessly.

"Oh Sirius, don't…ah…god…" Hermione's head thrashed and her arms flailed. She clawed at his head and shoulders but nothing would stop him from eating her alive. Unable to handle it anymore she exploded, twisting and shuddering from the sheer sensation of it. He released his grip and crawled up her body, sprinkling it with kisses before reaching her mouth. She could taste herself on his lips mixed in with his personal taste.

"I'm not done with you yet witch," he growled dangerously. He reached down and undid his pants and kicked them off. When his underwear was off too she tentatively grasped him. She stroked it a couple of times before he took her hand away. They never broke eye contact as he positioned himself and drove into her completely. Her mouth widened at being so full, it bordered on painful but she didn't care at all. His eyes were as black as night and glittering, his nostrils flared, "Soooo tight, almost too tight but I know how to fix that love." He flipped them so that she was on top, "Ride me," he ordered. Bracing on his chest, she slowly pulled herself up and used gravity to bring her down on him heavily. He grunted with every drop and fondled her breasts. She started to speed up and he held her hips to steady her. "That's my girl, take my cock nice and deep," he crooned and began to thrust up in time with her. She gasped and her head fell back, letting him take control. He rolled them over and pounded her with force. Sirius grabbed her hair, "You like that love? Is this what you wanted?" He went faster, hitting that one hidden spot like he always knew it was there.

"Yes," she hissed. She tangled in her fingers in the sheets and tilted her hips to take him in deeper. "Oh gods yes!"

"So this is what you were thinking about today? I saw how you were staring me. You were imagining me fucking the life out of you weren't you?" He thumbed her clit lightly.

"Y-e-ye-yes," Hermione panted, "but not like this."

"Then how?" he asked, "What does my little bookworm want me to do her?"

"You had me bent over your bed, taking me from behind." Sirius roared and brutally ploughed into her. She shrieked and clung to him. The mattress springs squeaked and the bedframe rocked, knocking against the wall. Sirius gathered her into his arms and buried his head in her neck, alternating between kisses, licks, bites, and sucks.

He brought his lips right to her ear, "You dirty little girl, I am going to fuck so hard and in so many ways you'll never have to dream again." He rose up on one arm to look at her and felt for her clit again, working it in earnest. "Come on my cock sweetheart," She opened her mouth to scream and he quickly kissed her. She clamped down him making him release inside of her. Swallowing each other's sounds of pleasure, they slowly came down from their highs. Sated and blissed, they cuddled, the sunlight streaming through the window making blankets unnecessary.

Hermione nuzzled his chest and sigh sleepily, "Stay please."

Sirius brushed the hair out of her face and smiled, "I'm not going anywhere," he pecked her lips, "ever."

She caressed his cheek, "I'm holding you to that dog," they chuckled and soon fell asleep.


End file.
